Forever Dawn
by Full Destiny
Summary: Oneshot - Mitos, sede, amor. Tudo em um misto, dando a cada dia do futuro sem fim um gosto novo. Um gosto que só estava completo por Rosalie; o anjo que me pertenceria para sempre em todas as alvoradas. Meu infinito começo. My forever dawn.


2° Lugar no Desafio do Foforks de Fics em Geral.

**Forever Dawn – Capítulo Único **

_POV Emmett_

O ar abafado da floresta densa impedia minha respiração normal. Cada esforço que eu possuía era voltado apenas para objeto de meu grande desejo pessoal – eu tinha que matá-lo. Sentia a espingarda vibrar de excitação em minhas mãos grandes quase como se estivessem sendo eletrocutadas. Sim, eu estava perto. Dei mais passos em direção ao norte seguindo as coordenadas que Mary me passara antes de me deixar na casa dos Rudolf. Talvez esse ano eu conseguisse o troféu de melhor caçador, eu poderia terminar o rancho de meu pai. Tudo só dependia de uma mira boa. E claro, coragem – mas quem iria duvidar de mim? Eu emitia de todos os poros de meu corpo.

Os raios do sol chocaram-se com minha pele, revelando finalmente ao meu cérebro que havia chego a clareira principal. Há! A minha clareira. Ignorei a pulsação rápida de meu coração chocando-se com minhas costelas – mais excitação. Estendia-se ao longe um casal de ursos escuros como a casca da árvore que eles usavam para se encostar. Levei a mira da arma para perto de meu olho, focalizando o coração do menor.

Atirei.

Primeiramente o urso menor caiu com um baque no chão, morto. Olhei triunfante para o corpo desfalecido do animal que só agora começava a perder sangue pelo buraco aberto em meio ao peito. Então o maior olhou-me também. Havia ódio naqueles olhos negros, mesmo que de certa maneira eu sabia no meu íntimo que animais não possuíam sentimentos. Mas de alguma forma aquele enorme ser reconhecia o que eu havia feito e de alguma outra forma, ele veio. Rápido para seu tamanho, forte como ele e medonho como um pesadelo.

Tentei puxar rapidamente o gatinho mais uma vez. Não funcionou. Mais outra vez. Nada. O urso chocou-se comigo, logo ambos – eu e o abominável ser – no enroscamos um contra o outro; eu pela minha vida, ele pela vingança.

Não sei por quanto tempo exatamente continuei tentando resistir até que suas patas enormes esmagassem a primeira fileira de costelas. A dor era alucinante e potente, eu podia exatamente dizer onde elas possivelmente haviam se partido. Em fração de segundos depois seu bafo de muitos anos de carnificina soprou em meu rosto. Seus dentes bestiais a centímetros dos meus, quase como se soubesse o quão temeroso eu estava me tornando.

Crack. Minhas pernas ficaram dormentes, pendendo em ângulos estranhos. Alguns cortes somaram-se a estranheza das sensações, deixando meu sangue fluir até chocar-se com a grama úmida abaixo de mim.

Mais uma vez o tempo passou em lufadas horrivelmente demoradas. Eu esperava morrer, mas por que não podia ser mais rápido? A dor começava a tirar-me a sanidade e cada vez mais ela ganhava mais locais do meu corpo. Quando alguma parte do meu braço, que eu estava usando para afastar a besta de cima de mim, emitiu mais um som de partir de ossos, o peso do animal desapareceu de cima de mim.

Uma luz engoliu minha visão, acostumando-se com a claridade repentina. Minhas pupilas começavam a se adaptar totalmente quando um rosto em choque aproximou-se do meu. Era linda aquela mulher, quase como se não fosse real.

"Um... anjo" grasnei. Dor invadiu minha garganta rouca, talvez eu estivesse gritando – mesmo que eu não me lembrava de tal ação.

Ela sorriu para mim, deixando seus cabelos loiros como ouro caírem em sua face. Logo aquele sorriso íntimo sumiu, dando o lugar a um assombro ainda maior que o choque anterior. O anjo observou meu corpo destroçado, mas com alguma espécie de piedade, em sua maioria.

"Confia em mim?" perguntou com uma voz soprano quase como um sino, doce e melodioso. Pisquei meus olhos para de alguma forma fazê-la entender que eu confiava, sim, minha vida estava em suas mãos. Ela aproximou seu corpo brilhoso e cintilante – como se diamantes estivessem incrustados em sua pele de seda – do meu, então senti seu corpo frio me levantar. Ótimo, mesmo morto eu sentia uma dor ainda louca, beirando quase a insanidade.

Ou pelo menos eu supunha que estava morto.

Então estávamos correndo rapidamente. As copas das árvores passavam como um borrão acima de nós, deixando-me um pouco enjoado – para somar a tudo. Fechei meus olhos bem apertados ignorando o repuxar em alguns machucados em meu rosto.

"Estamos quase lá" choramingou o anjo. Uma onda de esperança invadiu meu corpo.

Suas pernas pararam de se mexer, só ai decidi reabrir meus olhos obscurecidos. Encontrávamos em uma casa grande e luxuosa. O anjo continuou me carregando em seu colo, subindo por uma escada de alguma pedra cara. Ignorou algumas portas que o grande corredor possuía até chegar a alguma especifica – eu havia perdido a conta de quantas.

"Carlisle" sua voz baixa chamou o nome desconhecido.

Dificilmente eu conseguia tirar minha visão de cima daquele ser lindo, mas a chegada do homem que ela chamara fez-me virar com todo o cuidado a minha cabeça. Era outro ser lindo, inumanamente perfeito. Seu rosto estava tão chocado como a do anjo no primeiro momento lá na clareira.

"Ele está quase morrendo. Tem que salva-lo" implorou o anjo. Sua expressão era a de quem estava prestes a chorar. "Por favor."

Carlisle fez um movimento rápido demais para que meus olhos lessem. O anjo assentiu, colocando meu corpo semimorto em uma cama grande com dossel. O corpo férreo do anjo debruçou-se sobre mim, mas algo a tirou de perto. Carlisle tomou seu lugar, mas aproximou-se mais. Mais um pouco.

Seus dentes cravaram na pele de meu pescoço, mas a dor não apareceu naquele segundo. Só depois do rosto de Carlisle levantar, ainda aquela expressão assustada, eu pude entender o que estava labareda de fogo começou a se estender do lugar da mordida, engolindo qualquer parte que se seguia por correntes sanguíneas. A dor superava a que eu sentia no resto do corpo.

Por que ninguém me matava de uma vez? Eu queria morrer, eu sabia que eu gritava isso. Por que haviam me jogado em um mudo cheio de fogo? Por que aquelas chamas tomavam meu corpo?

**-x-**

_POV Rosalie_

Não sei por quanto tempo eu agüentaria lidar com os gritos horríveis do homem. Edward estava ao meu lado, me amparando. Suas palavras eram insossas comparadas ao doce cheiro do sangue que restava nas minhas roupas. Não era fácil para eu resistir ao sangue humano, ainda mais quando ele escorria de alguém quase como se me chamasse. A tentação fora horrível.

"Rosalie, ele vai ficar bem" Edward sussurrou, achando que minha aflição era apenas pelo bem do homem. Mas não era apenas isso. Eu havia feito uma escolha para alguém que eu nem conhecia, uma escolha que eu mesma não queria para mim. "Ah, é isso então. Bom, ele entenderá, parece que de algum jeito ele gosta de você."

Três dias de berros insanos e doloridos – pelo menos para mim – do homem eu agüentei. Havia aguardado ainda do lado de fora do quarto pequeno que eu o havia colocado no dia que o encontrara. Não sei por que, mas eu não conseguia encarar o dono da dor que eu sentia. A dor que eu o havia infligido.

"Rose?" chamou-me Carlisle com seu tom calmo e doce. Eu estava tão desatenta nessas últimas setenta e duas horas que nem havia reparado ele chegar. "A transformação está quase completa. Não quer esperar ao lado dele... Ele _vai_ acordar."

Eu sabia que estava quase completa, me lembrava das ultimas horas da dor. Meu coração havia batido milhões de vezes mais rápido que o normal, então parou para nunca mais voltar a bater. _Eu não posso,_ admiti a mim mesma. _Não tenho coragem de encarar seus olhos quando descobrir o que meu egoísmo o havia feito._

Então lá estava Edward ao meu lado como antes. Era a primeira vez que ele demonstrava algo por mim – desde sua rejeição quando eu ainda era uma recém-nascida, mesmo que eu não gostasse dele _daquele_ jeito – e era muito estranho.

_Edward, eu-, _comecei a dizer em meu cérebro, mas ele me interrompeu levantando uma de suas mãos.

"Emmett vai querer ver o anjo que o salvou" disse-me delicadamente.

Era a primeira vez que escutava seu nome. Aquilo pareceu me dar uma carga de felicidade, aquecendo meu corpo frio e duro como mármore. Levantei-me em velocidade normal – para mim, pelo menos – e segui até a porta a frente. Lá estava a cama com o homem mais perfeito do _meu_ mundo. Ou melhor, o que ele começava a ser para mim. Meu mundo, meu futuro imortal.

**-x-**

_POV Emmett_

As horas passaram, mesmo que eu não parecia conseguir contá-la. Nas últimas horas minha audição mutara-se de um jeito incrível, como se tudo tivesse sido ligado em um alto falante. A dor também diminuía, dando primeiramente sensibilidade pros meus pés. Depois para todos os membros, até que meu coração acelerasse. Minhas costelas reclamavam sob pressão que lhes estava sendo afligida, mas aquilo era melhor do que meu corpo em brasa.

"Emmett vai querer ver o anjo que o salvou" escutei uma voz ao longe dizer. Como sabiam meu nome? E como ele sabia que eu queria ver minha salvação?

Passos leves e quase imperceptíveis começaram a rumarem para perto de mim. Uma respiração baixa soprou meu rosto. Alguém estava perto. Reconheci a fragrância do meu anjo.

De repente – sem que eu tomassem total conhecimento, eu ainda inspirava o cheiro delicioso da minha salvadora – meu coração parou abruptamente, levando consigo a queimação. Eu me sentia bem, perfeito, com exceção de uma queimação horrível em minha garganta.

"E-Emmett?" gaguejou a voz do meu anjo. Abri meus olhos. Tudo estava diferente. Só que de tudo que eu podia ver, apenas me concentrava no rosto que estava perto de mim, tão perto que eu podia ver cada detalhe minúsculo de sua pele. "Está tudo bem?"

Procurei em algum lugar minha voz. "Estou" soou algo que eu nunca havia escutado. Não era _minha _voz.

"Fico feliz" sorriu a mulher. "Sou Rosalie."

"Olá, Rosalie"

Movi meus olhos rapidamente pela sala, achando uma mulher baixa de cabelos escuros, um homem loiro e um garoto mais novo que eu com uma estranha coloração de cabelo. Todos pareciam felizes ou algo como isso. Carlisle – eu tinha uma leve visão, não nítida, de que aquele era seu nome – moveu-se para perto de mim, mas não tanto quanto Rosalie (seu nome fazia uma gama de eletricidade escapar por meu corpo).

"Sabe o que houve?" perguntou-me ele.

Eu sorri um sorriso maroto. Não importava o que diabos eu era, só uma realmente era certa. Eles me explicaram o que eu era agora.

"Mas se Carlisle e Rosalie, meu anjo, eram vampiros, não podia ser tão ruim" disse em voz alta. Arranquei algumas risadinhas baixas, mas acima de tudo, o olhar lindo do ser que eu amava.

Simplesmente eu tinha certa razão disso no começo. Meu amor dependia da imortalidade, como minha vida agora era enroscada por mitos e coisas inimagináveis. Mitos, sede, amor. Tudo em um misto, dando a cada dia do futuro sem fim um gosto novo. Um gosto que só estava completo por Rosalie; o anjo que me pertenceria para sempre em todas as alvoradas. Meu infinito começo. _My forever dawn._


End file.
